Consumers typically have duplicative communication services for different geographic locations. For example, consumers may have different landline voice, facsimile, wireless, and electronic mail communication services for work and home. Accordingly, when a consumer is at work, the consumer may miss communications which are directed to his/her home communication services.
Various types of forwarding techniques can be used to address the difficulties of maintaining numerous duplicative communication services. Cingular Wireless offers a call forwarding service, which requires a subscriber to place the wireless phone in a special cradle, to identify to the wireless network that the subscriber's wireless communication services should be forwarded to the subscriber's home telephone. This requires the subscriber to remember to place the wireless phone in the cradle for the service to operate properly. Additionally, this service only forwards one type of communication service, i.e., wireless voice services. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for automatically forwarding numerous different communication services based on a consumer's current location.